Riayadh Kydring
The Lady, The Hell Hound, and The Archmage (Summary) Childhood Birth to Childhood Born in Gilneas into a noble family, she grew up shy and timid, away from the rest of her family and kept mostly to her parents and herself. This big happy family was seen as odd, since they kept away from most of the people and always worked their people to no relent. She was rarely seen even by her family, since she spent most of her time within a library. Enough about her child years, soon after the events of Cataclysm, she had been bitten and transformed, and soon turned into what looked like a small savage. After many hours of the night that destroyed Gilneas, she joined the rest of the not feral worgen after being somewhat saved from her savage side. She fled to Dalaran, hoping to find anyone from her family, this adventure took a toll on her, since it still was floating above the Crystalsong Forest at the time. After a while she soon became somewhat of a lonesome person, taking up apprenticeship there and fleeing to their libraries, where she would spend what seemed like the rest of her life, until she rose through the ranks, proving her magical prowess was unmatched against other students. She loved how fire worked, it turned out, even at her young age she was even working around pools to control fire. She grew to be a master at controlling fire, even making little shows out of fire, it interested her. When Pandaria rolled out, she carried only the cloths on her back, her father's House Kydring ring, and her books. She went off to assist with the war against Garrosh Hellscream, when he had begun his New Horde. Rise of the Hell Hound When Warlords came into action, she stayed back and worked with the mages to supply mana food and portals for the people of Azeroth. She simply thought to herself that once the portal was destroyed, they should have left the people alone, since the portal was done. Then soon went back to studying when the long period of wait after Archimonde died. Finally, when The Legion returned to Azeroth, she boldly went to action and went straight to the isles, fighting against the demons that invaded their very home. Though the movement of Dalaran was not in her best interest, but she continued to help the defense against the legion. Recent New: After years and years of training, even with her least favorite spells that include Ice. She was finally granted the title of Archmage and now relentlessly destroys demons with her destructive spells, her blows proving to actually deal fatal damage to demons. (( Not the entire legion, chill )) Physical Description: This mage is quite different from the normal stack of worgens. She comes from a family of odd people, ranging from big, tall, and bulky to skinny and small people. She stands at 4'8, though she uses it to her advantage usually to get out of sight and cast her fire magic. She has an interesting look to her, besides the shortness though. She decided to get patterns painted onto her fur, red ones that is. They range from her lower body to her collar bone, taking shape of old runes.This helps her control the fire around her body.She keeps her fur more grown out as well, letting her mane grow the most, which leads to the hassle of keeping it groomed and smelling fantastic. She has several piercings on her, the most visible being on her head, all which are Amber color. The most noticable are her ear rings, small beads at the end of her ears then four in each ear that cuase a small jingle and clinking when ever she walks. Next are her snake bites (Two studs below the middle of her bottom lip, and then the small stud in her tongue. Other piercings can be found elsewhere, but she keeps those to herself. Next is her clothing and equipment. She carries a sword and a torch, both in touch with fire ( Duh. ) On her bel she carries small pouches and a book clipped to her belt, allowing her to read where ever she pleases and have easy access to her supplies for crafting or combat. She keeps a small bag on her back, usually hidden under her cape. This is here she keeps potions and personal items for easy access and bigger item space, rather than her small belt pouches. Along with her other stuff, she wears rather revealing clothing that shows plenty of her fur. She uses the excuse that the wind blowing through her fur lets her concentrate more and is lighter. Finally, she keeps a small little red mask around her neck for moments notice incase of toxic air or gas, as well to cover her face from her own discharged fire and so on, incase she gets distracted and lets down her own guard. Recently: Changed garbs to match her Archmage status. She sports blue arcane looking gear, so that she isn't automatically identified as a Fire Mage. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kirin Tor